da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Appearance Maria's long brown hair is pulled back into a braid with several strands hanging loosely over her eye...patch. A scar extending from under the leather(?), across her nose, and ending just below her remaining light blue eye implies that she has seen and learned much in her line of work, and to be fair she has, but she is not shy about telling them a slightly edited account of how she got it. Though somewhat on the tall side (5'9”) and slightly tanned, her slender physique makes her look out of place among the other mercenary warriors. Personality Maria is rarely, if ever seen without a smile on her face. She is often overconfident in her abilities. Due to her upbringing, she is honest most of the time and while the years spent away from home have lessened this part of her, she sometimes pries a little too much and her playful jabs are a tiny bit ruder than most. However, she is loyal to those she considers close and to harm one is a death wish in her eyes. Biography Maria is the daughter of a noble from a small village in the north of Ferelden. Due to it's small size, there were never many secrets which lead to her prying nature. As such, when her little sister showed the signs of being a mage, everyone knew. It was not long before the templars came to take her to the tower. This is one lie that Maria is glad to spin as often as needed. She says she killed at least two and gravely wounded another, but the truth is she only managed to scratch one's cheek before they retaliated by slashing her eye out. Overreaction? Maybe, but regardless of how skilled one is, a person filled with rage with a sword is still dangerous. Upset at the loss of her only sibling, it goes without saying that she was quite upset when not more than a week later, on her 18th birthday, he announced that he had found some suitors for her. That evening, she stole some coins and the family sword, and ran away. However, she did not plan on what to do after that, and really, what could a girl of 18 do in Ferelden? She soon settled on finding a master first and foremost to get more formal training. She made her way to Denerim as quickly as possible, but a band of six bandits happened upon her. Managing to defeat two of them, she was wounded and about to be killed before a man attacked them and used some...interesting power. Maria later learned that he was a Reaver (this is another part she keeps to herself, for obvious reasons), and despite being afraid of what the man could do, she was...interested. After the battle, she begged the man, Samuel, to teach her. He refused and retreated back to his home, yet Maria followed, continuing to beg all the way there. He contemplated on simply killing her to preserve his secret, but ultimately after mulling it over for some time, Samuel reluctantly agreed to teach her to be a warrior first and would only teach her to be a Reaver if and only if she ever killed a dragon by herself to supply the blood for the ritual. She never did. Not that she failed or anything, but six years after her training started Samuel fell ill and died, taking the knowledge of how to preform the ritual with him. She left for Kirkwall soon after. Though she has yet to encounter another Reaver, she hopes that she will someday so she can become one to make Samuel proud, provided that the person in question preforms the ritual and teaches her to become one. For now however, she takes mercenary jobs and gets drunk, occasionally at the same time. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Mercenaries